Letters Over the Years
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Letters exchanged from Rose and her parents. With letters also from Scorpius and Harry.


Letters Over the Years

*This is a Rose and Scorpius story, so if you don't like that pairing, back off.  
>*This is full of letters from Rose to her parents and vice versa. Also some from Scorpius and Harry.<p>

**Rose's First Year:**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm in Gryffindor! So now you don't have to disown me, Daddy! I just wanted to write and tell you guys! I hope you're proud of me! I love you!

Love,

Rosie

P.S. Oh! I forgot to mention that Al is also in Gryffindor! We've been hanging out a lot lately since we really don't know anyone else! But there is this other boy we hang out with, he's in our year. His name's Scorpius Malfoy! He's really nice!

/

Dear Rosie,

We are proud of you, sweetheart, so proud. But we would've been proud of you no matter what house you were in. Even Slytherin. Try to make new friends, Rose, I know that you and Albus have always been close, but try to make more friends. Maybe befriend the girls in your dormitory.

Love always,

Mum

P.S. You're father insisted on writing a separate letter…I apologize in advance for whatever it will say. I don't think he is too thrilled that you befriended Scorpius Malfoy.

/

Dear Rosie,

I am quite happy that you are in Gryffindor, but I'm not very happy with your new friendship with a Malfoy! I don't care if he is a 'nice boy', his parents are bad. I want you to stay away from him!

And what did I tell you before you got on the train? I told you to not get too close to him and beat him at everything! Not become friends with him.

Sincerely,

Your Very Disappointed Father.

/

**Rose's Second Year:**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I want you to know that I am not going to stop being friends with Scorpius. He, Al, and I are like the Three Musketeers! I know this will anger you, Daddy, but I can choose my own friends.

I understand that Scorp's dad was mean to you guys when you were in school, but that doesn't mean Scorpius is the same way.

Please forgive me, Mum did say to make other friends…and I did. So you don't really have a right to be mad at me.

Love you,

Rosie

/

Dear Rosie,

I understand. I fully believe that you can choose your own friends. And even though I do not approve of Scorpius' parents, I will give him a chance.

I am sorry that your father is making this a big deal. You know your father, never can look past anything, now can he?

Love,

Mum

/

Dear Rose,

I do not approve. At all. I think you have terrible judgment. Scorpius Malfoy is not friend material. I want you to call off your friendship now.

Sincerely,

Your Father That Apparently Didn't Raise You Well…

P.S. What are the Three Musketeers?

/

**Rose's 3****rd**** Year:**

Dear Mum and Dad,

Please, Daddy, stop trying to make Hugo spy on Al, Scorp, and myself. It's sad.

And Mum, please make Daddy stop making Hugo spy on my life.

I have nothing else to say to you. I'm very disappointed in both of you. You, Dad, because you don't trust my judgment. And you Mum for letting him spy on me

Love

Your Daughter

/

Dear Rose,

I need Hugo to spy on you! I want to make sure that Malfoy is _only _your friend.

Love,

Daddy

/

Dear Rosie,

I'm sorry, darling! I had no idea your father was making your brother spy on you. I tried talking sense into him but he insisted it was too make sure you didn't end up falling in love with Scorpius. I'm sorry, sweetie.

Will we be seeing you for Christmas?

Love,

Mum

/

**Rose's Fourth Year:**

Dear Mum and Dad,

Dad, I can't believe that you're making James and Fred spy on me too! Seriously! It's been 3 and a half years! Get. Over. It.

And Mum, I have something I need to talk to you about, please write me a reply. It's urgent!

Missing you,

Rose

/

Dear Rose,

I will not 'get over it'. I do not want you being friends with a Malfoy!

And what is it that you need to talk you your mum about? And why can't I know?

Does it have to do with Malfoy? I'll kill him!

Love,

A Curious Father

/

Dearest Rosie,

What is so urgent? And why couldn't you talk about it in the letter you sent me and your father?

Is it girl issues? Is it boys? Rose you know you can tell me anything.

Mum

/

Dear Mum,

FOR HERMIONE WEASLEY'S EYES ONLY!

I'm freaking out! I think Daddy was right! I think I might like Scorpius as more than a friend…Please help!

Love,

Your Insane Daughter

/

**Rose's 5****th**** Year:**

Dear Mum and Dad,

Dad, thank you for FINALLY telling James, Hugo, and Fred to BACK OFF!

And Mum, yes, my issue is still an issue! What do I do?

Love,

Rose

/

Dear Rose,

Relax, sweetheart and just see what happens. He could like you back. He probably does, you've been friends for 5 years and you're amazing, darling.

Don't stress, it'll all work out.

You don't believe me? Well just remember that your father and I were best friends before we dated. We even hated each other at times. And now look at us. Married with two kids.

But we didn't realize our feelings until 6th or 7th year, so you have a lot more time.

I love you,

Mum

/

Dear Rose,

You're welcome. I realized I need to trust you more. You would never fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy, you're better than that.

Now can I please know what your issue is?

Love,

A Very Worried Father

/

**Rose's 6****th**** year:**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm study really hard for next year's N.E.W.T.S. Dad, I know you probably don't care, but I'm sure Mum is proud. Miss you!

Oh and Mum! My issue still hasn't resolved itself! I tried to stop stressing about it, but it's hard when I see the 'issue' everyday!

Love,

Rosie

/

Dear Rose,

Just be patient. It will all work out

And I'm glad you are already studying for your N.E.W.T.S

Love

Mum

/

Dear Rosie,

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THIS 'ISSUE' IS! I'M DYING TO KNOW!

And yes, you were correct, I don't care that you already started studying. You'll probably pass no matter what; you have your mother's brains.

Love,

Daddy.

/

**Rose's 7****th**** year:**

Dearest Mum and Dad,

Mum, the issue is now fixed. And in the best way possible.

And Daddy, I just want you to know that I love you, and I hope that no matter what happens you'll love me too…

Love,

You're Nervous Daughter

/

Dear Rosie,

Oh, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you darling!

Now, how are you going to tell your father?

Love,

Mum

/

Dear Rose-Bud,

What are you talking about…?

And you know I'll always love you

Love,

Daddy.

/

Dear Mum,

I'm not sure. Should I tell him when I come home? I don't want him coming to Hogwarts because he's steaming mad…And if I tell him in a letter, it will be even worse.

Love,

Your Darling Daughter Who Is Freaking Out

/

Dear Rose,

I think that you should tell him when you come home for Christmas. I think it would be better for him to hear it from you in person than in a letter.

Love,

Mum

/

**Christmas Time, Still 7****th**** Year**

Dear Scorp,

I'm telling my dad today…Wish me luck

With love,

Rose

/

Dear Rosie,

How'd it go…? I'm assuming it didn't go horribly wrong because I'm still alive…

Hope you're okay.

Love always,

Scorpius

/

Dear Scorpius,

It didn't go well. Not at all. And I surprised that you're still alive…

I wanted to let you know that I won't be in contact with you until we get back to Hogwarts….my dad said that I'm grounded for life.

I'm sorry.

I love you,

Rosie

/

Harry,

Are you aware that my daughter is dating Ferret Jr.?

Ron

/

Ron,

Yes, I was aware. Albus told me a couple months ago…why?

Harry

/

Harry,

Are you kidding me? How could you not tell me? I thought you were my best friend!

Ron

/

Ron,

I thought you knew…

Harry

P.S. I don't see what the big deal is. If Rose is happy, shouldn't you be?

/

Dear Scorp,

I'VE BEEN UNGROUNDED!

I guess my dad finally came to his senses. He told me as long as I was happy it was all that mattered. Though I'm pretty sure he didn't get to that point on his own. I bet he talked to my mum or my Uncle Harry…yep, that's probably it.

Love,

Rosie

P.S. Can't wait to see you next week. I miss you.


End file.
